A Swan's Incandescence
by may-we-meet-again-love
Summary: AU Cross-Tudorsverse though Twilight-centric. The king needs a son. Enter Lady Isabella, on her uncle's and father's urging, dazzling the king and promising him what he wants most: a male heir. Will she be able to deliver on that promise, despite her heart belonging to another, or has she reached too high? Reposted. Rated M to be safe.


**A/N: Interspersed with the Tudorsverse. I have assigned some of the roles in that show to some of the Twilight characters to fit the story while also leaving some figures from the Tudors series. Please forgive any historical inaccuracies you see. In the changeover and the story line of The Tudors, I've decided the best thing would be to stick as closely to the show as I possibly can. And in doing so, not everything is flawless as far as actual Tudor history is concerned and to mix it with the world of Twilight makes it more complicated. So, please forgive any errors or impossible stretches. Thank you for reading. x3**

 **I know that in the Twilight books, Carlisle was actually not born until well after Queen Elizabeth I's reign was over but for the purpose of the story I placed him in the Tudor era as a grown man.**

 **Disclamer: Everything belongs to the creator of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer, and the creator of The Tudors series, Michael Hirst.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

The Duke of Norfolk glanced around the room he was waiting in. He scoffed for the fourth time as his eyes roved over the portraits and rich drapes surrounding him. The Duke of Norfolk did not wait. If he didn't have news of such importance to share with his brother-in-law, he would have swept out of the room and returned to court long ago.

His patience was soon rewarded with the arrival of Lord Swan from the double doors leading into the room. "My lord! My apologies! I have just returned this very moment and only now received the news of your welcome presence in my home." Lord Swan approached the duke, smiling ear to ear, and nodded his head in courtesy that the duke was owed.

The duke gave a curt nod back and waited for the man to invite him to sit. Lord Swan seemed to realize this the moment of the duke's thought and held out his hand in gesture towards the long table next to them. "My lord, please sit. I will have the kitchens go out and fetch a fresh bird." When the duke didn't respond, the man tried again. "Pig?"

The duke then held up his hand, shaking his head. "Drop the pretenses. I have not come here for a social visit, Charles. I come bearing most important news fresh from court."

Charles nodded. "Forgive me, William. What news do you bear? The king is well, is he not? What of the royal family?"

The Duke smiled mischievously. "A masque is to be held at court in a fortnight. The king ordered it himself."

Charles' brows furrowed as he went into deep thought. He accepted the cup of wine his servant offered him on a platter. "I assume he will have a role in this masque?"

The duke smiled wider as he took his cup. "As always."

"Is this the news you were urgent for me to hear?"

The duke took a sip of wine to keep himself from lashing out at his brother-in-law. Charles tried his patience on more than one occasion since his sister had wed the man. If this were any other time that was not essential to the fate of their joined family, William would have lashed out at Charles with his sharp tongue, rebuking him for not seeing the finer details in the coming event. However, as it was, he needed Charles' full cooperation on this matter. Surely, Charles would want their family to ascend higher in the kingdom just as much.

The duke leaned in, looking the very image of conspiracy and intrigue. Charles leaned in as well.

"The queen bleeds very little anymore," William said in a hushed tone.

Charles' eyes widened. "And this is truth?"

William took a deep breath and reined his impatience back in. "Yes. I have heard it from one of her ladies-in waiting myself."

Charles smirked. "A lady-in-waiting, you say? A pretty coin that must have cost you."

William sipped his wine. "It is no matter. I am here to discuss the future of our family."

Charles nodded in encouragement. "Please continue, William."

William inclined his head towards the servants that lined the walls behind them. Charles understood his intention and turned to address the men. "Leave us," he ordered.

The servants gave a slight bow and exited the room as instructed. Once the two men were alone, William leaned in again as did Charles. "It is my belief that the king is looking for his next great distraction. It would be fortunate if a lady from our house would assume that role for him."

Charles shook his head in confusion. "He no longer desires the company of Alice. He sent her back to us and her husband. She is sitting with her mother at this very moment. I will summon her if it pleases you."

William let out an aggravated sigh. "I am not speaking of Alice. It is no secret that the king has grown weary of her. No, I do not speak of your eldest."

Charles' confusion magnified as William patiently gave him time to come to the conclusion he wanted him to. William sat back and continued to drink his wine. In a few moments' time, realization dawned upon Charles' face.

"You mean Isabella?"

"Of course I mean Isabella, you cur!" William drew in another deep breath to calm himself. Charles watched him and did little to hide his surprise at William's outburst. It was not anything he wasn't accustomed to hearing in William's company. However, this was the first time William had come to him straightaway regarding news and schemes for their family. He waited while William composed himself and was surprised once more when the man turned a small patient smile on him.

"Brother," William began. "Imagine how high we could elevate our family's status should the king take interest in your precious daughter. Nothing would be out of our reach. We would be closer to the throne than the Denalis, and every family that is comfortably stationed higher than ours at this present moment. If she were to give him a son, we would have the king's own bloodline in the Black family." Charles opened his mouth but William spoke before he could protest. "And the Swans, of course. Imagine the possibilities, Charles."

Charles contemplated over his wine, swirling it slightly in its cup distractedly. "A bastard son would still be a bastard. Royce Fitzroy is no closer to the crown than his mother or her family."

William shook his head. "You are mistaken, William. Should the Princess Rosalie be unable to rule in her father's stead when she succeeds the throne, Royce Fitzroy would inherit the crown as Edward's only living son, bastard or not."

Charles shook his own head in response. "Little Royce would have a civil war on his hands. The king knows this. I highly doubt he would make such an irresponsible decision, leaving his kingdom in such a state. Besides, even though the queen bleeds little, she could still produce a male heir."

William's smile grew more malicious. "The king ceases to share her bed."

"How long?"

"Months, brother, months. He has not gone to her since she gave birth to their last stillborn child earlier this year."

Charles thought it over. "This has been assured to you by your lady-in-waiting?"

William nodded once but said no more. He allowed Charles some time with his thoughts while he finished off his wine.

"This could benefit our station, you say?"

William nodded again. "Indeed."

Charles took his last sip of wine and placed the cup on the table. "Who will be directing this….masque?"

"Master William Cornish."

Charles smiled. "Master Cornish. I will speak with him." He then turned and barked out, "Boy!"

A servant hurried into the room and bowed. "Yes, m'Lord?" He asked breathlessly.

"Fetch us some more wine," Charles said as he gestured with his hand towards his and William's empty cups. "Send someone to fetch my daughter."

The servant bowed but then asked most timidly, "Mistress Alice, m'Lord?"

"No," Charles turned a calculating smirk on the man. "The lady Isabella. Fetch her this instant."

The man bowed once more. "Yes, m'Lord." He then hurried from the room, leaving William and Charles to smile, scheming silently.

* * *

 **Characters mentioned so far:**

 ** _Duke of Norfolk ~ Lord William Black_**

 ** _Thomas Boleyn ~ Lord Charles Swan_**

 ** _Mary Boleyn ~ Mistress Alice Swan_**

 ** _Anne Boleyn ~ Lady Isabella Swan_**

 ** _Henry VIII ~ King Edward_**

 ** _Katherine of Aragon ~ Queen Esme_**

 ** _Mary Tudor ~ Princess Rosalie_**

* * *

 _First Written/Posted: 7/11/12_

 _Re-Edited: 3/14/17_


End file.
